


Sickly missing

by idk_ilike5sos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Lacrosse, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, McCall Pack, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Sad Liam Dunbar, Some Humor, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_ilike5sos/pseuds/idk_ilike5sos
Summary: When Liam goes off to college something doesn't feel right. As he tries to find out what it is he figures out that something is missing. And that something is Theo Raeken. He thinks back through their time spent together over the past year and realises that he had fallen in love with him. Now all he had to do was hope that he felt the same way...
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Sickly missing

Everything was in place. A poster and some pictures stuck to the walls with thumbtacks, a shelf was filled with souvenirs from some of his favourite memories and a closet of most of his clothes remained tucked behind a door. Again, everything was in place. Everything was there. Yet something didn't feel right. Liam had been waiting for the day he could leave for college for as long as he could remember, but something was... missing. Sure, not everything was as he'd originally planned when he was young - he got into his second choice school rather than first and he wasn't with Mason. But, even then, they weren't what had hit unexpectedly. 

It felt empty. Unfulfilling. Not the room, but the situation as a whole. Though, he couldn't pinpoint what had been filling the void in his heart back in Beacon Hills. His mom and stepdad had driven him to his home for, at least, the next year and he'd felt it with them. Mason and Corey had said their goodbyes to him that morning and he felt it then. 

Looking back, Liam couldn't remember when he didn't have the gash through his chest. It'd been weeks, possibly, since he'd felt completely himself. Completely whole. So why had the difference in one's self taken so long to notice? Was there something masking the gorge? Like a band-aide helplessly trying to cover a wound that would lead the person to their inevitable death. Had something been softening the blow, to keep Liam's head straight until there was no chance of survival? If so, the wrap did more harm than good - as any plastic cover did. He tried to think back to when he was himself and ended up coming to the conclusion that he never was, was he? He could no longer tell if he had been that way his whole life.

No, no he hadn't. The carve had begun to engrave itself during the beginning of his senior year. Once the anuk-ite had been defeated and the hunters went back to their day jobs. When Liam and Theo started to drift apart... 

It was Theo; he wasn't around. He was what was missing. It almost made as much sense as it didn't. Theo had temporarily, or so Liam thought, became his anchor. He couldn't contain himself unless Theo put him into place, the realisation distressed Liam for what he may do without him. The times they spent together during the overruling of the wild hunt and anuk-ite had been chaotic. Chaotically addictive. 

But the burst of the fragile aperture happening now didn't add up. They hadn't really seen each other throughout the year... But they had still interacted, nonetheless. There were a few pack meetings that came to a halt once Scott left. But, other than that, it was only a few times, though it must have been enough to get him by.

**The first had occurred a week after the older pack members left for college. Beacon Hills High had won the first lacrosse game of the season and Liam was over the moon. He'd been the last to leave school since he and Nolan wanted to congratulate everyone as they left. But just as they were leaving Liam remembered he'd left some of his books in his locker that he needed, so Nolan went ahead.**

**When he came out of the school only a blue truck awaited in the parking lot. Someone sat on the edge and had their legs hanging over the edge. Liam knew it was Theo without supernatural senses needed. Granted, it wasn't hard to, but it still wasn't expected from himself. Neither was the smile that curled the corners of his mouth as he got closer.**

**"Here to congratulate me?" Liam pushed, once coming to a few feet away. Theo looked up and showed the same dopey grin that he wore.**

**"I guess." He shrugged. Liam sat down, kicking his legs in sync with the soft drumming of his heart. Theo twisted round to face him then crossed his legs and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "You were incredible out there."**

**His eyes had a certain twinkle to them that Liam had never noticed before - if it'd even been there before - and his pupils were dilated to an almost unrealistic degree as he patiently awaited a reply. Liam would have guessed he was on drugs if he didn't know any better. Theo looked innocent and genuine, it was new but welcomed. Adoration twisted in Liam's veins, Theo must have known what he was doing to his heart. No one looked as cute as he did by accident.**

**"You too." His lips moved before his mind could, but he couldn't help it, Theo was too distracting.**

**"I don't think that line works there," He laughed with a scrunched up nose that gradually softened.**

**"No, I guess not." Sweetness coated his tongue in a way that broke any traces of the person who he could become from the wrong words. It was like all he had to do was look at Theo to forget why he'd ever get angry in the first place.**

**Liam couldn't help but study the curious eyes in front of him, each time he tried to look away he'd soon steer back to them needily. Theo wasn't lost like he was though, instead, engrossed in Liam as a whole - his gaze jumping from one thing to another within seconds: starting from his wet hair down to the scuffs on his shoes. Liam would've felt judged and insecure if it weren't for the leap in Theo's chest each time he saw something new. His glances were in a consistent direction down, excluding the jolts he kept making to look back at his hair.**

**The bed of the truck wasn't comfortable enough to stay in one position for long, so Liam shifted his body to cross his legs and lean against the side behind him. Theo almost looked disappointed when he moved.**

**"I didn't know you liked lacrosse," Liam said gently and lifted his arms to rest on the edge of the truck.**

**"I don't... But you're not all that bad, so I decided to come by." Liam's heart stuttered and if Theo noticed he didn't let it show. "Besides, if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to see you trip over someone and faceplant the ground."**

**"Oh… You saw that?" He half laughed, half sighed, as his face covered in rose.**

**"Saw it? I would've been able to hear it from a mile away... Did it hurt?"**

**"I can heal."**

**"That's not what I asked." When Liam met his crystal green weakness they were laced with a stern attitude and distress. Theo placed a hand on the lower part of Liam's left leg where he'd landed on it. "You're okay now, right?"**

**Liam audibly gulped and nodded, he could see the ease slipping into Theo.**

**And all of a sudden, his eyes weren't what Liam couldn't stop staring at. He wasn't sure if Theo was doing the same until he started to move in and Theo did too. Their foreheads pushed against the others and Liam could hardly breathe. He kept trying to lift his lips to connect with Theo's, but hesitation and doubt knocked him down. And it was over before it began.**

**"There you are!" Nolan shouted and waved his arms as he came over to them. They pulled away quicker than they'd come together and their hearts raced fast enough that Liam wouldn't have been surprised if even Nolan could hear. "I was looking all over for you."**

**"Nolan, what are you doing here? I thought you went home," Liam answered more hastily than he should have.**

**"I thought we were going to Mason's together," Nolan murmured, he almost felt bad for snapping at him. Almost. He sighed and chanced a look back at Theo, he was facing away and biting lightly on the knuckle of his thumb. Liam couldn't help but notice the tip of his tongue pressed against it and really wished that Nolan hadn't found them for at least another ten minutes. He was tempted to tell him to leave for the time. But Theo was closed off now, he couldn't even look at either of them and Liam doubted he would switch back any time soon. "Did I interrupt something? Because I can just meet you at Mason's."**

**It took an exhaustingly long time for him to notice the tension they were suffocating in. "Yes… Please."**

**"No, it's okay." Theo turned back to them, with his regular emotionless exterior put back on - only, now Liam could see between the cracks to a terrified boy. "I was just congratulating him on the game." He forced a timid smile at Liam, but he couldn't stand to look at it - not when he could guess what torturous thoughts were spinning through his head as he had to pretend nothing happened. He always had to pretend that nothing happened.**

**"Oh, okay… Well, I'm ready to go when you are."**

**"Yeah, okay, let's go." Liam pushed himself off the truck.**

**He didn't turn back that night. For some reason, he never did for Theo. Part of him just assumed that he'd always be there, following shortly behind. Liam knew now, thousands of miles away, more than ever that that was not the case.**

**The rest of senior year fell dull up until graduation day.**

**The ceremony had taken place and the former students were taking pictures together or with family. It was a warming sight, to say the least. All that could cross Liam's mind was** **_"how the hell did I make it through high school"_ ** **. After everything he'd been put through, after everything he'd put people through, he was astonished to be able to say that he'd made it out alive. Made it out happy. He wasn't satisfied with everyone's endings, but he was still grateful to be able to say that he experienced their lives whilst he could.**

**Everyone around felt the same: Mason, Corey, their parents - there wasn't one person who felt bleak in that moment. Their moment. It finally felt like everyone had completely pushed aside differences and accepted others with open arms. The day couldn't have gone any better.**

**"Liam, get over here, we need a picture together!" Mason called from where he stood with his parents and Corey. Corey's parents didn't show, but no one expected them too. He wasn't fazed by it though, Mason's parents gave him the love he deserved.**

**Liam jogged over, he hadn't found his parents yet and thought it wouldn't hurt to be waiting with his other family.**

**"Smile, boys!" Mrs. Hewitt sang from behind her phone. They all grinned and tightened the gaps between them. Once a few photos had been shot, Mrs. Hewitt put her phone away and embraced Liam in a hug that was soon copied by her husband.**

**"Hey, your parents are over there." Corey nodded Liam to their left once being let out the hug. Liam followed the gesture and a small smile twisted on his lips when he was met by three familiar faces on the other side of the lacrosse field that were heading towards him.**

**"Thanks, I'll-" Liam was barely able to focus on forming a sentence. "I'll see you all at dinner or something."**

**Before getting an answer he was running across the field: to his parents: to Theo. He was a few feet in front of his parents but still unmistakably with them. He was there really there: really there for him.**

**"Theo!" Liam called as he got closer. He was happy to see his parents after passing one of the many milestones of life, but he was even happier to see Theo. He hadn't heard a thing from him since the night of the first lacrosse game. Despite having his number, he never thought to call and he never got one himself.**

**Once getting close enough, Liam ran into Theo and wrapped his arms around him. Theo fell back a step, but steadied himself again and hugged Laim back.**

**"See? I told you he'd be happy to see you." Liam's mom piped up.**

**"Yeah, a lot happier than I expected." Theo laughed. Liam stepped away, grinning at the older boy.**

**"Come on, boys, let's go get some pictures with your friends." Liam's mom passed the two and headed towards where Liam had just come from. His stepdad followed and Theo took a few steps before realising that Liam remained still. He turned back to him but continued walking backwards.**

**"What, you out of breath?" Liam laughed and caught up with him. They walked back to their friends without allowing a chance of silence. They hadn't seen each other for almost a year, after all. There was a lot to be said.**

**They all stood around taking pictures and reminiscing the recent memories for what could have been an hour when Mrs. Hewitt reminded them that there was still food to be cooked. Her and Dr. Greyer had agreed on making dinner for everyone. And by everyone that included not only their families but the whole pack too.**

**"Can Theo come?" Liam asked his mom.**

**"Of course he can." She smiled welcomingly at Theo.**

**"Well, I'd love to, but I've actually got work," He said apologetically.**

**"How the hell did you get a job?" Liam didn't think to sensor himself, since being used to speaking his mind to Theo.**

**"Liam!" His mom interjected with shock tracing her high pitched voice.**

**"Didn't lose your charm, huh?" Theo chuckled.**

**"Can't you just call in sick?" Liam whined.**

**"No, I haven't been working there long so I don't wanna give off the wrong impression." Liam frowned and he could see the contemplation going on inside Theo's head through his eyes. "Sorry."**

**Liam sighed, knowing he'd lost, "It's okay, not your fault you're a difficult bitch." Liam shrugged back. Theo laughed again and rolled his eyes. Seeing Theo laugh became familiar soon after the anuk-ite was defeated. Apparently, it's powers could even take effect on** **_'badass chimeras'_ ** **. It very quickly became Liam's favourite sight.**

**Just as promised, Theo didn't come for dinner. But Liam tried his best to not allow it to ruin the night. Besides, if he did come, Liam would be on edge the whole time: worried that either Stiles or Malia would snap and, with alcohol involved, they most likely would. So Theo's absence was both a blessing and a curse.**

**It was only late at night when Liam was truly torn by it though. The last time they'd seen each other they stopped talking for over six months after, for no reason at all, and seeing Theo again reminded him of why he hated that it happened so much. But this time he was persistent to make sure history wouldn't repeat itself. This time he'd call. This time they'd meet up. And this time no one would interrupt.**

**Thrill filled his veins from the determination that struck him and impulse took action. Liam sat up in his bed and took his phone off charge. He unlocked it and went to contacts then called Theo. After two rings he came to the conclusion that it was too late to expect anything. But by the third, the call was answered.**

**"Hello?" Theo grumbled sleepily, Liam couldn't help but find it cute.**

**"You wanna come over?"**

**"What?"**

**"Do you want to come over?" He repeated more slowly.**

**"Sure…" He hesitated.**

**Liam had waited on his roof for half an hour when the truck pulled up against the curb in front of his house. Theo spotted Liam as he stepped out and gave him the look Liam was sure he'd been holding since receiving the request.**

**"Climb up," Liam said in a hushed whisper.**

**"What?" His frown deepened as he looked the two-story building up and down.**

**"Just climb up, it's not that hard, I do it all the time." He, poorly, reassured. "What's the worst that could happen?"**

**"Oh, I don't know, I could** **_fall_ ** **?" Theo's face scrunched in a way to tell Liam that he's an idiot.**

**"You can heal." Liam mimicked the expression.**

**"It'd still hurt…" He mumbled. Liam laid back on the slanted roof.**

**"Ever since coming back from hell you've been such a pussy."**

**It was silent for a few seconds too long and Liam started to worry that his tactic wouldn't work and Theo would leave. The panic was cut off by an irritated sigh that was followed by creaks and huffs. Liam sat up again and watched as Theo less than gracefully made his way up. He paused on the last step.**

**"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, I didn't go to hell - I went to a hell-like place. Get it right, dumbass." He took the last step and sat down next to Liam.**

**All the stars were barely visible that night, but the moon was bright enough to not need them. The following night would be the full moon, but Liam had relearned to contain himself. It was no longer something to be feared for but instead admired. He didn't know exactly when things started getting easier but he did know that they did. And wasn't that all that mattered really? Possibly. Some** **_'how'_ ** **s didn't quite make sense without the** **_'why'_ ** **s. But maybe the** **_'why'_ ** **was a lot closer than he realised. A lot closer than the old him may have wanted, but it was the old him for a reason. The old them.**

**"Why did you call me?" Theo broke the tender quietness they could have listened to all night.**

**"I wanted to see you." He blinked at the sky, hoping to find something to wish on because he dearly wanted the night to last forever. For the first time since being bitten, he didn't want to grow up. "I** **_want_ ** **to see you."**

**"Then stop looking at the stupid sky." The tips of Theo's fingers pulled Liam's face to see him. They smiled softly at each other before both taking a deep breath and laughing.**

**"Did you want to see me?" Liam asked, coming off more needily than intended.**

**"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Liam replied with a small nod. The moon was beautiful, an incomparable beauty really, but that's what Liam had thought before being reminded of how Theo looked in the deep night sky with limited light sources highlighting his perfect features. How he forgot was beyond him.**

**Almost breaking the moment, Liam's phone pinged. He begrudgingly got his phone out his back pocket and read the text.**

**Mom**

**Have you got a girl with you?**

**Liam chuckled, shaking his head, "My mom thinks I'm up here with a girl."**

**Liam**

**Just Theo**

**Mom**

**Oooh :)**

**"Yeah, because you've got so many girls lined up willing to climb your house for you." Theo snorted.**

**"Yep, so many," He said sarcastically. "I mean, you did it."**

**Theo gulped, "Yeah… I did it."**

**Liam**

**???**

**Mom**

**Nothing…**

**Just don't stay up too late**

**Liam found his mom's behaviour to be unusually strange, but he didn't care too much in the moment. He had other things occupying his attention.**

**The wind picked up for a brief moment and Liam noticed Theo shiver. The night was fairly warm and, to Liam, the breeze only acted as a refreshment, so he couldn't comprehend how Theo was shaking.**

**"How are you cold?" He frowned.**

**"Still part coyote." He rubbed his hands together at an attempt to heat them. "I'm more susceptible to the cold."**

**That hadn't crossed Liam's mind when he decided to call in the middle of the night. And only when looking then he noticed Theo was wearing a thin t-shirt and sweatpants - he'd probably gotten straight out of bed to come meet him. It was both endearing and annoying. The two things Liam found himself constantly using to describe Theo.**

**He shuffled closer and placed his hands over Theo's, his hands froze and Liam gently stroked his thumbs against the skin he could reach without taking his hands off. He could feel Theo's eyes on him and he knew his face was going red, but kept his hands in place. All he cared about in that moment was keeping Theo warm, not on how much he was amusing the idea of lifting his head to catch Theo's lips on his. That's not what he was thinking about in the slightest.**

**"Is that better?" Liam asked lightly.**

**"Yeah, that's- that's, um- yeah," Theo said, stumbling over his words was a rare sight from the usually quick-witted boy. Liam glanced up through the corner of his eyes where he was met by Theo's.**

**Just as impulse, again, threatened to take control, Theo pulled his hands out of Liam's and created distance as he got up onto his knees.**

**"I should probably get back home now, it's been a long day for both of us and I'm sure you're getting tired." Theo got to the edge of the roof and took the first step back down.**

**"I'm not tired." Liam protested.**

**"Well, I am. Really tired, in fact."**

**"You can stay the night." Liam couldn't tell who out of the two were least expecting the words, though he couldn't say he regretted them.**

**"Um, no- no, thanks." He insisted, taking another step.**

**"Okay, just slow down, you're going to fall," Liam said warily.**

**"I can heal." He took another step and something snapped as he shifted his weight. His eyes shot wide and Liam reached forwards for his hand and pulled him into himself before he could consider otherwise. Theo landed on top of him with their hands still clasped together between them. Their chests rose drastically and hearts raced. At worst, if he had fallen, he could have gotten some broken bones but Liam had a feeling that he didn't want that more than Theo didn't.**

**"Uh, thanks," Theo said, trying to look anywhere but at Liam - though it was hard with their faces only inches apart. Liam nodded and closed his eyes as tight as he could as he rested his head back against the roof.**

**After what Liam would class as too long, yet not long enough, Theo used his free arm to push himself up and let go of his hand: Liam watched with more investment then a friend should. He shook circulation back through his arm then held his hand back out for Liam. Without a chance to rethink, he grabbed the hand and Theo pulled him up so they were pressed against each other. Again. Liam didn't know how many more times they could be so close before he'd give in to the urge and kiss him, not that he hadn't already been trying to.**

**"I should go."**

**Liam hummed an acknowledgement, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk without letting himself push his lips into Theo's.**

**A silence passed between them with ease. There was so much more to be said, so much more to be** **_done_ ** **, but the only conclusion Liam could come to was that they were too afraid to act on anything.**

Theo left that night without another word and a part of Liam left with him. Even though he had promised himself that he wouldn't let it: history repeated itself. They didn't hang out during the summer, they didn't say goodbye when Liam left for college and they didn't call during his first semester.

It was finally over though, with the struggles he faced alongside everyone else and the added weight of his wrongly broken heart dragging him down, he had managed to make it through the first part of the newest chapter in his life. He still knew that he didn't want to do it alone though.

Liam spent his first day home with his parents, but the following Scott had invited everyone to his house - since it'd be the first day with everyone back. Mason had offered him a lift, as Liam was yet to get his license, but he decided to walk. Theo was going to be there and he had to brace himself before arrival; he needed to figure out what he was going to say, if he was going to say something.

Like expected, Liam seemed to be the last to arrive. The further he got down the road the more familiar vehicles he passed, a blue truck being one of the first. He had paused when next to it and stared into the passenger seat window. For the tenth time that day, he questioned whether or not it was a good idea if he showed. But he kept stumbling over the same conclusion that had pushed him out the door: _"if I don't go, then I won't see him"_. It was enough to get that far, but the knowledge of him being so near felt like it was doing more harm than good.

Liam remembered the night Theo drove him home from the abandoned zoo. Only a foot apart. It used to feel so easy to be close. What changed? Realisation. The stone-cold, heart-aching truth that he'd fallen in love with one of his closest friends. He couldn't help but envy his past self for many reasons - unable to tell which one he desired more: being close to Theo or living in the unknown.

When he reached the front door he took a much needed deep breath in and knocked. A minute passed when Miss. McCall answered the door with a fond grin.

"You do realise you don't have to knock anymore, right?" He already knew that. But he also knew it'd be a lot easier to knock and have someone come get him than open the door himself.

"Right." He forced a short laugh. She began to walk away but turned back when noticing him still frozen at the door.

"Everything alright?" Liam stared at his hands, stuck in a daydream he hadn't been conscious of falling into. "Liam?"

He looked up, but his eyes drifted behind her. Theo was in the kitchen, frowning at someone out of view. He caught sight of Liam in the door and smiled softly, Liam found himself doing the same.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay." He could hear a smile in her voice as she looked between the two: without another word, she went into the living room. Liam closed the door behind him and followed her in.

"Welcome home, Liam," Scott said, sat on the couch next to Malia and Lydia.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." He proceeded through the room and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I could kill you in a second!" Theo scoffed at Stiles. Oh no. That definitely wasn't good.

"No you couldn't, I am far better at that game then you!" Oh, thank God. Well, actually, thinking about it, it was even more terrifying that they were - kind of - getting along.

"You're both wrong," Everyone turned to Malia, who had just entered with an empty glass in her hand, "I could kick both your asses in that game at the same time."

"Oh, yeah, because I bet there were so many consoles in the woods." Theo rolled his eyes.

"Just as many as there were in the sewers." Malia glared and tightened her spare hand into a fist.

"I didn't live in the sewers, I lived in a house."

"That's it," Stiles said, defusing the situation before Liam had a chance, "tomorrow, us three, my house; first person to get ten wins. Let's settle this."

"We all have to bet a hundred bucks, winner keeps it," Malia added. Liam watched as the two boys frowned at her. "I'm not spending all day with you losers for nothing."

"But- a hundred?" Stiles raised his eyebrows as his voice became higher.

"Scared you'll lose?" Theo teased.

"One fifty," Stiles decided, switching back into competitive mode.

"Deal."

"Deal."

As if the three hadn't even interacted, they went on as normal. Stiles left the room. Malia poured herself a glass of coke. And Theo turned to Liam.

"Hey." Theo leaned on the table next to him and smiled.

"What the hell just happened?" Liam shook his head, trying to process what his boy- what his friend had just agreed to.

"We made a bet…" Theo said slowly, looking at Liam like he was an idiot.

"Yes, I know," He sighed, "what game were you even talking about?"

"That remake of the old one."

"I've played that with Stiles." Liam gulped, remembering how easily Stiles was able to beat him.

"You've also played it with me." He winked and another smile grew. Liam had forgotten about that, it was the night they'd gone to the abandoned zoo.

Theo drove him home and Liam invited him in to play some video games, since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He expected Theo to laugh in his face and drive away, but instead he shrugged and said "why not". They were up all night. It was the first time they'd actually spent time together like friends. It was nice.

Theo had completely destroyed him when it came to the games though and it made him feel even worse that it was Theo's first time playing them. When they decided to go to sleep at 5am, Theo was given the bed in the guest room for the night to spare him driving, Liam had gone to the bathroom and when he came back Theo had told him the controller Liam had been using wasn't plugged in properly. He remembered holding back a smile, because he knew that he'd checked the wire multiple times. Theo just didn't want him to be in a bad mood.

"You've never played against me." Malia butted in.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you played," Liam said.

"I haven't, is it hard?"

"Oh, this is going to be easy." Theo stood up straight and grinned.

"Then why did you say you could beat them?" Liam frowned.

"They were annoying me and I wanted to get them to shut up." She shrugged.

"Malia, if I were you, I'd stay round here tonight and get Scott to teach you as much as he can before you go to bed." Liam warned.

"Yeah and if you're lucky you might beat Stiles." Theo teased.

"Okay, c'mon," Liam grabbed Theo's arm and started pulling him out of the kitchen, "let's go before someone tries to kill the other."

They walked through the living room to the front door before Liam realised where he was taking them. He opened the door and, without putting up a fight, Theo followed him out.

Neither of them had said anything when they passed Theo's truck. Neither of them said anything when they got to the corner of the street. And neither of them said anything when they passed a store five minutes away from the McCall house. Liam hadn't noticed the firm grip on Theo's arm had slipped into his hand. All he could think about as he led Theo away, was what he was going to say. Multiple times, as an attempt to calm himself, he'd told himself to not think about it: that he'd not plan ahead and let everything he says come from in the moment. It would've been a good idea, if his head could stop coming up with ways he'd be rejected.

Finally, they stopped at a park bench and sat down. Liam pulled his hand away and faced forwards, though in his peripheral view he could see Theo looking around.

"Hm, I don't know, I think I'm still too close to Malia. You know, don't want anyone getting hurt." Liam laughed and rolled his eyes. For a split second he forgot why he was even scared in the first place. He faced Theo and admired his features that were being ignited by the morning sun that sat behind Liam.

"I need to tell you something," He said suddenly - his heart acting before consulting with his head. There was really no backing out, part of him was grateful to no longer need to hold the weight but the other was dreading what was to come. "I don't know how you're going to react, I don't even know how I'm going to react, but it's not been easy to have to keep pretending that it's not there."

He watched Theo for any indications that he should stop, carry on or even run away. But, as he was most days, he was completely unreadable.

"God, I don't even know where to start." He stifled a laugh to hold back the tears in his eyes.

Theo put a hand on Liam's knee, "It's okay, take your time."

He couldn't tell when Theo had become the - sometimes - nice, caring and patient person he was, but he knew he needed it more than he'd like to admit.

"I'm in love with you." Theo flinched back and lifted his hand away, as a look Liam couldn't help but tell himself was disgust raised on his face.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." He gulped.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Liam stood up, he couldn't bear to sit and watch as his life fell apart.

"No, wait," Theo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Liam was about to protest and stand up again, when Theo had quickly leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Theo moved his lips slow and tenderly with traces of uncertainty. Liam couldn't begin to comprehend how his day had led to this: in his mind the best outcome was them remaining friends after Theo admitting to not precipitating. By the time Liam could comprehend what was happening, Theo was pulling away for air.

He looked at him sheepingly, "Please don't leave." Liam nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to make you think that I don't feel the same way, I was just… very surprised."

"You have a very judgy surprised face." 

"You're the one who fell in love with me." Theo smirked and shrugged.

"Unfortunately." Liam sighed, though unable to stop smiling.

After a while, they walked back to the McCall house hand in hand and when they got back no one seemed to notice the glow they couldn't hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I know!... Now can you just hand over my award for the world's weakest ending and let me scream in the corner in peace?
> 
> But, I hope you enjoyed this good fic with a shitty ending anyway! :)


End file.
